They Call Him Alpha
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: Alpha Jacob Black has to much on his plate then to worry about a mate, Young Edward Masen has his family to support and cant worry about a boyfriend. Both are running from A little something called love, but you cant change fate, she always gets her way. Full Sum inside {Jacob,Edward} Slash/M for Mature Themes. "You're mine.." he growled gripping his arm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight And Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**

******Warnings: NOT Twilight Vampires and Wolfs (They are better), Jacob will not be and annoying best friend-he will be a sexy beast XD. **

**Full Summary: Alpha Jacob Black has to much on his plate then to worry about a mate, Young Edward Masen has his family to support and cant worry about a boyfriend. Both are running from A little something called love, but you cant change fate, she always gets her way. Will Jacob accept his mate is a male? Will his pack? Can Edward adjust to the world he only saw as once human and love Jacob as he should?**

**"You're mine.." he growled gripping his arm **

**"I'm no ones and I'm certainty not your Jacob Black!" He glared snatching his arm away **

******Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight And Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**  


* * *

**Part I**  
**Chapter One-Mate Unneeded**

* * *

"Alpha we've run the borers."

"And?"

"We didn't smell any leeches." Quil pipped up, the pups chest puffed with pride- he was proud to be apart of the strongest pack in the nation, and their Alpha was a great leader. Jacob sighed rubbing his hand over the stubble on his face, the twenty-five year old sucked on his teeth; his dark eyes scanning the large territory that they owned.

"Signal the Cullen's" he huffed, he had no choice but to call on the coven their ancestors let live on the land eons ago-these vampires where getting harder to track, and catch. Hurting the people of his tribe and kidnapping women, he needed it to stop.

"Do we have to?" Seth grouched, he didn't really care for vampires since his mate Ashlyn was attacked a few months ago.

"They can help, Sam call Carlisle Cullen for a meeting at the border at nightfall." Sam the beta nodded bowing and turning to leave. Jacob barked orders at the rest of his pack members and fells back into his chair. His cellphone buzzing loudly in his pocket, he fished it out quickly grinning at the ID.

"Hello big boy" The voice purred over the cellphone.

"Bella" He grinned

* * *

New Town.  
New People.  
New School.

Edward Masen watched the trees pass him, as they entered the new town he and his family now called home, he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't miss Ireland; because he did. It was where he was born and raised as a lad, but after the death of his father his mother needed money-The Americas offered money that their tiny family needed.

"Teddy Look it!" Emmi screeched; his four year old sister bounced around as did the bright red curls on top of her head and shamrock eyes that favored his own glowed. She was excited for the new town, a giant ball of energy and sweetness. She could worm her way into anything and everyone, pulling up to the small cottage in the middle of the woods he helped her out placing her on his hip.

"Its like Snow Whites!" She grinned bouncing again.

"Wanna go look inside?" he whispered.

"Yes!" jumping down she rushed towards the door as his mother pulled out their suitcases.

"Do you like it?" she asked brushing away a chestnut curl from her face.

"Its perfect." He picked out everything swatting her hand away.  
"Go rest or something I got it."

"IT HAS A GARDEN!" Emmi screamed Elizabeth laughed walking into the house to find her active child. Looking around he had a strange feeling about Forks, it wasn't a bad kind, but it wasn't a good one either-he couldn't put his finger on it. Walking towards the house he didn't notice the eyes watching him as he did.

* * *

"FUCK, FUCK-JACOB!" Both the fell back on the bed panting, Bella clutching the sheets to her chest Jacob laying starch naked with a satisfied grin-He loved this about Bella; both unattached, with no feelings of course she was human and he was a wolf but she mixed with the supernatural anyway. She knew she wasn't his mate and at this time he didn't want one; he had to much on his plate to worry about a mate who can't protect himself and Bella could take care of herself. Besides, Bella was a good screw why would he want to give that up? he got laid and she got; whatever she wanted .Sitting up he reached for his pants to put them on jumping when he felt Bella's hand touching his bare back.

"Stay why don't you?" He raised a eyebrow at her and gave a grunt of an answer.

"Pack stuff." Donning on his shirt and shoes he jumped out the window jogging into the forest.

Whats up with her?

***TCHA***

"How could you do it?" Leah asked in disgust, Jacob shot her a look- he didn't need Leah prying into his personal business.

"What should I do-Fuck you?" He spoke with a grin, Leah face turned red and Jacob grin got bigger.

"N-No" she stuttered, Jacob closed the book in front of him stalking towards Leah.

"You want me to."

"No I don't stay away from me."

"Is that anyway to talk to your Alpha?" He grinned but stepped out; he would never force a girl to lay with him; of course they all came willingly but he back off turning away. "Get Sam, I need a border run after the meeting with the Cullen's" She nodded bowing and rushed out. Leaning back in his Chair he grinned-Still got it.

* * *

"I rather work"

"Noiva." She cooed "School is important, think of the example you can set for Emmi." She knew using Emmi against him would bend him and he sighed; In Ireland he could work since he was eighteen, he didn't finish high school so he could help his mother with the bills an such; now he was being placed back in school at he pleading of her to do good and make her proud. Seeing that he relented she grinned kissing his cheek and scooted him towards the car she brought with her first check for him.

"Have fun!" she called and he gave her a wave sliding into the had explored the town earlier that week, it was a tight knit community and it was easy to spot newcomers, the people where kind and friendly. The evergreen trees passed him quickly as he picked up speed in the coal coloured mustang he drove, the music played softly in the background. He didn't have any friends he missed, one to keep to himself and take care of his family. Turning into the parking lot he found a space in the front glancing out your window, kids littered everywhere hugging talking and he sighed as the familiar feeling of loneliness kicking in. Shaking it off he stepped out locking the door and throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder and running his finger through his messy hair and walking towards the large school that toward over him. He found the main office easily walking into the warm room, a young women sat behind a large desk her blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun with light make-up on her face. the badge on her shirt showed she was a student assistant

."Excuse me." He spoke, the girl stopped typing looking up with a annoyed look, only for it to transform into a surprised one. she sat up straight her mouth slacked open and her small chest poked out.

"I'm Edward Masen" He mumbled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.  
she didn't say anything, her eyes glazed and he waved his hand in front of her.

"Um," And older women walked from the backroom pausing to see two students and sighed.

"Hello how can I help you?" A look of relief crossed his handsome face.

"I'm Edward Masen, I'm new"

She nodded moving her young helper, glaring at her seeing what she was doing. Logging it off quickly she printed off his timetable and schedule. and handing him a slip.  
"Have your teachers sign this and bring this back to me after 8th period." He nodded.

"Aye Ma'am" the women blushed at his accent nodding.

"Now go on." He quickly left glancing down at what he had.

**AP. Psychology- Mr. Hart**  
**AP Art- Ms. Clementine**  
**Teacher Assistant-Coach Lahote**  
**AP Statistics-Mrs. Harriet**  
**Lunch**  
**P.E.-Coach Lahote**  
**Culinary-Mr. Monroe**  
**AP English-Mrs. Kasen**

He smiled seeing culinary, he loved cooking looking around he glanced at the room numbers and went from there finding his way towards his first period early. The teacher sat at his desk with his laptop in his lap his chocolate skin was smooth and hair cut low, he was a handsome teacher and Edward knew this was going to be his teacher crush. Shaking his head he knocked on the door stepping teacher glanced up smiling.

"Hello"

"Hello, I'm your new student Edward Masen."

"A new student-Early?" He chuckled reaching out to shake his hand. Edward smiled back.

"Since you're not late I won't make you introduce yourself to the class." Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" Mr. Hart nodded and gave him his books and what they where doing. what was expected of him as AP kid. He sat in the front seat ,on the far left as kids trickled in, he kept his head down till there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning there sat a small pixie girl with bright hazel eyes, pale skin and long midnight hair.

"I'm Alice Cullen." He nodded

"Edward Masen." He offered, she started to bounce. "I know, we are going to be best friends" Edward gave her a weird look bit nodded and turned back around. He hoped this school year would pass quickly.

* * *

_"Keep on him!"_ Jacob barked through the pack link the where chasing a vampire across borders for the past three days. Paul quickly tackled him and the rest shifted to chain him down.

"You won't get away with this" He spat, his unearthly blue eyes shone bright as he sneered at the wolf in front of him him. Jacob gripped his head snapping his neck,knowing it wouldn't kill him hut shut him up on the way home. Shifting back he rushed to get home, he was tried of smelling like shit and dirt. It was quick how they got home, telling his pack to tie him in the basement, he took his shirt off quickly stripping off his pants walking towards through his foyer.

"Finally you're home." Jacob paused seeing Bella laying on his floor.

"What are your doing here?" he grunted, she grinned standing talking towards her in a suppose to be sexy.

"I missed you lover" Her hand ran down bis naked chest till he grabbed it.

"Bella I'm tired, how about you take a leave." He twitched his head towards the door and turned away from her and towards his shower.

***TCHA***

Shapely legs, firm ass-it was a site to girls danced on each other and Jacob and the pack where happy to watch.

Girls winked at him and he gave them a crooked grin this was joyful. The scent of vampire reached them and he looked around, spotting Alice Cullen pushing a figure to the middle of the dance floor. The figure was tiny, with beautiful legs and a great ass he could see full lips and dimples the light shined across them and res hair and green eyes met and and he was locked in.

**"MATE!"** His wolf growled. The body moved slowly and sultry to the music, there eyes never unlocking until the music ended, Jacob blinked and the figure was gone as was Alice. Jumping up He scared the table,uncaring as he rushed following the scent.

Covers and sunshine.

Bursting out the back door he saw Alice and the figure.

"WAIT!" Alice walked faster and Jacob chased.

"ALICE" He growled. Alice stopped and the figure turned trembling, it was a boy-the most beautiful boy he had ever seen,

**His Mate.**

* * *

**So? You like? Review Please! Tell me if should keep going! =^.^=**

**All Mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight and Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**

**Warnings: NOT Twilight Vampires and Wolfs (They are better), Jacob will not be an annoying best friend-he will be a sexy beast XD.**

**Full Summary: Alpha Jacob Black has to much on his plate then to worry about a mate, Young Edward Masen has his family to support and cant worry about a boyfriend. Both are running from A little something called love, but you cant change fate, she always gets her way. Will Jacob accept his mate is a male? Will his pack? Can Edward adjust to the world he only saw as once human and love Jacob as he should?**

**"You're mine.." he growled gripping his arm**

**"I'm no ones and I'm certainly not your Jacob Black!" He glared snatching his arm away**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight And Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**

**Lastly, I want to thank All my Follows; Favorites and Reviews but a Special thanks to these lovely people 14 people!**

**loveingbites, Daughter of MIM, shadowpen55, teambellaedward (3), Lovers of Emotions, CullenBlack1986, aidabye, Rat3000(love your reviews!), lovaboy, heriyandi kurosaki, 66BloodPrincess99, lythbrytehybrid88(always loyal reviewr 3), and two guest! (Sign in peeps!)**

**You guys are awesome thank you for reviewing! (Gives cupcakes)**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Troubles**

* * *

He was freezing his ass off; forgetting why he came with Alice to this club-he didn't even know her that well, but for the last couple of days she was kind to him. His first real friend; and he wanted to keep her. His mother urged him to go out with her, when she appeared on his doorstep Saturday morning. Her smile was too much to say no-so he complied, she was happy at the thought of him going out with a girl- to bad he didn't feel the same way. Wiggling to get heat sighed glancing at Alice who didn't seem affected by the cold, finally they were let in with a wink from the bouncer towards Edward and a phone gesture they got out of the cold. He watched Alice dance and drink a little he sipped on his drink smiling as he watch another male get turned down by her. _Sway _by the Pussycat Dolls came on and Alice grabbed him yanking him to the floor.

"You've been sitting in that corner all night!" she yelled "Time for you to show me those sexy moves Masen." Edward blushed standing in the middle of the dance floor, trying to relax he let the music wash over him closing his eyes; only to reopen them after feeling someone watching him. Sucked in by coal eyes he couldn't lose contact; it was as if he was in a haze-only the man, and he did mean MAN where there. The song abruptly ended and Alice yanked him again; a scowl flitted to his face.

He didn't liked being man handled.

"Alice." he hissed, she kept walking faster, they reached outside and the cold air hit him quickly he shivered. A husky voice called out to them making Alice walk faster-he wondered why.

"WAIT!" Alice walked faster and male chased.

"ALICE" He growled.

He knew her? Alice stopped and Edward glanced at her as she turned and turned also, to see the male with the coal eyes. He was taller than them both, with rustic skin and short messy raven colored hair. His muscles sat on top on his muscles stretching over his dark colored skin, his simple t-shirt and jeans hugged his body snugly. And his face-His face was worldly; with a five o'clock shadow and chiseled chin that was lickable; full lips and large ears. Edward's eyes traveled to his hand-Large and callused looking.

He was a walking God.

"Hello Jacob." Alice chirped

_Jacob_ a Biblical name, Jacob grunted his eyes on Edward hungrily his wolf had taken over and wanted to claim his mate. The wind gave another gust of air towards the trio and Edward glared at Alice then at Jacob.

"Look I don't know what's going on with you two but I have to get home. Unlike you two the close affects me and I don't like it so excuse me." Turning on his heel he started to walk away towards Alice's car, when a arm gripped his wrist-Jacob.

"No." he growled

"What did you say?" Who does this guy think he is? No matter how gorgeous he is he doesn't have any right to grabbed me, Edward thought. He yanked on his arm glaring at him.

"Let me go."

"No Your-" Jacob froze blinking and backing away; his eyes landing on Edward once again, Edward yanked his hand away holding his wrist to his chest and walking away.

"I want to go home Alice." He called over his shoulder "NOW." He added louder.

***TCHA***

Mate- he had a mate, his mate was a Boy; the most stunning; bold thing he had ever meet. Shaking off the thoughts of him he tried to focus on the area map in front of him.

_"We need our mate; you saw how strong he was how he stood up to us!" _He purred; he had never had anyone stand up to them like that. His boy was tough.

Wait-His boy.

"Stop it." Jacob barked

"_You want him to-just as bad as I do." _

"No I don't."

"Um Alpha?" Jacob looked up; one of his lower ranking guards Gary had someone beyond him. Standing at his full height he smelt the scent of rouge clouding his office.

"State your purpose." He barked

The rouge walked into the office bowing as a sign of respect.

"I have been traveling for weeks to find you Alpha Black."

"For what reason?"

"My pack the Slivermist Pack has been slaughtered and our women taken. I am the few left and have been put in charge to seek help."

"Why do you smell of Rouge?" The man cheeks turned pink.

"I was casted out shortly before the massacre."

"And now?"

"I am all they have left; I ask for your help, neighboring packs speak of Vampires." Jacob rubbed his face nodding at the wolf.

"Rise, gather what is left of your pack and bring them here. You may live in the compounds." The man grinned thanking him profusely.

"Your name?"

"Seven, Alpha." Jacob nodded sending him away.

"Gary have everyone met in the courtyards for training." The guard bowed nodding.

"Yes Alpha."

***TCHA***

"Shit!" Quil grunted, as his Alpha pinned him

"You're getting better." Jacob grinned flicking the pup and helping him up. Quil grinned nodding thanks. "Go try some sparing." Seven scent filled the air as the group came through the trees; Jacobs pack quickly went on guard; the ones in wolf form growling lowly. Jacob help up his left hand and everything was quiet.

"I want everyone to welcome Seven and his pack; they have suffered from attacks and I want you to make them feel welcome." Sam step forward

"Welcome." He bowed.

"Welcome." Everyone called

"Introductions will be tonight; dress for the occasion." He gestured to the compounds "let me show you your homes."

***TCHA***

"Where do you know that guy from?" Edward asked Alice on Monday; Jacob had been on his mind much to his displeasure; he had been looking for jobs but his thoughts where not on the same current as his fingers. He didn't want to think about him; and tried on several times to shake him out-no one grabs him like that; he wasn't a pushover or fragile as he looked.

"Jacob Black; he a friends of my fathers." She gave in a clip tone; he knew not to push any farther so he shrugged and nodded.

"Edward hey Ed!" Turning at the call of his name he smiled seeing Angela; Angela Weber was a kind girl; his partner in Art and in Culinary. Her curls of chocolate waves bounced as she ran up to him; the light in her eyes and the smile on her face made him grin uncontrollably.

"Hey Ang, What's up?"

"We got an A on our project!" She squealed hugging him and bouncing in place.

"That's great "he grinned

"They want to put the painting in the school paper but I wanted to ask you first."

"Sure go ahead." She hugged in again rushing off.

"Thanks!-Eric! Guess what!" He turned back to Alice on to see her missing, shrugging he walked outside; he brought his own lunch today. Sitting under a tree he plugged in his head phones only to me stopped when a scream reached his ears. Looking into the forest where the direction it came from he got up slowly. What if someone was hurt? Did he really want to leave them alone? Walking towards the scream he walked briskly hoping to hear something again.

"Hello? "A sob reached his ears and he ran towards it- walking into a meadow a girl laid there and on top of her was a male –a male with coal dark eyes and no pupil; a male sucking from her neck with blood dripping from his mouth; his face was deformed making him look like a demon.

A male who was looking at him.

**"Well hello Main Course."**

* * *

**You Likes? R&R Please!**

**All Mistakes are mine. **

**A/N Edward Anthony WILL be updated this weekend; sorry its taken so long! (Four day weekend woot woot)**


End file.
